Angel versus GhostMaker
by Galadas
Summary: When Angel takes an unknown person in his house all hell breaks loose. Who's Wieselle? What is a Ghost-Maker? And why are the Demons after him? Angel is the right person for sorting it out, but soon enough, Cordelia seems to have more potential for it.
1. Return to the world of evil

Being a Ghost-Maker means being immortal, having superhuman powers and avoiding direct sunlight. Many people might call us "Vampire", or "Demon". But we are neither, we're more human than both Vampire and Demon. We're able to grow back parts of our body that have been cut off, we can make people sick by releasing some kind of smoke from our mouth, and we can turn that smoke into a weapon. Above all, we have studied long on human emotions, and if we want we can use anyone for our own properties. But don't see us as the bad guys, we are not bad, we are not good, we're part of this world.  
You don't get to be a Ghost-Maker as simple as you get to be a Vampire, there are only eight Ghost-Makers around on this little planet, me and my brothers. And we don't like company.  
Our lives started in nothing, years before Demons came traveling all over, years before Vampires were ever bread into this world. We lived as humans, ordinary, useless, and yet wonderful, human beings. I can still remember that rush I got when my mom told me a story, when she told legends and smiled as she did. Of course, when you become immortal Family doesn't go with you. She was dead before I ever became what I am now. And about my brothers, they came from different families, but we were pulled together by our destiny, whatever that may be. In our years of living we had many meetings with Demons and Vampires, they never made a big impression. We believed we were gods anyways, bigger than anything in this world.  
Back then we still wandered around in the sun, but after many years our eyes weren't able to bury this anymore, and we had to wear all kind of things to avoid direct sunlight.  
We haven't lived through time unnoticed, we have played a role in many historical events. We were even there when Alexander died, and I won't tell you how that went, I would be a spoiler for that.  
A life as a Ghost-Maker might sound as music in the ears of many, being immortal and stuff. But it's not fun to lose so many people you love because you can't get older, it made some of us drive insane a couple of times. We survived that. It's the fact that we life on one heart at the time, and it doesn't work that long, the longest I've ever lived with a heart was two years, after that we must replace it. The replacing isn't easy, and not pleasant at all. For changing we need an other heart, and it doesn't really matter where it comes from, as long as it's useful. You might think we kill the people we take it from but it goes different. We copy our victims, and take the heart of their copies. Like my brother Mernenco always said: "Touch on the lips, touch on the eye. See her passing by. Oh, my god, she turned twice. Now her happy heart is mine." He was the only one that ever made jokes about it, telling our enemies that we sometimes take the wrong copy.  
I don't want to spoil to much on our powers, on the way we are different from humans, demons and vampires. There's not enough space on a paper to tell everything. You'll see as you continue to read my story.  
In our years we've done both good and bad, right and wrong. We've been mindless murder and lowlife lovers, cruel criminals and hopeful heroes. But all seemed useless in time, and we became nothing more than a never ending drumbeat. We had killed to survive and we had saved lives. We had fallen in love and tortured innocents. I can't say I'm proud of it, only Vampires would be.  
But those days are over, now we're looking for anything to give our lives meaning. It was that sad moment that we went our own ways. The last times we were separated we always found our way back, but this was not forced. I shook the hands of my brothers without crying, but I knew it would be a long time before I ever saw all of them again. Maybe I would run into one of them, but not all at the same time. It wasn't much of a worry, we were immortal, will always be.

I thought my own way would eventually destroy me, and I would go insane not able to reveal my secret to anyone. But I kept on fighting, soon there would be a day when I could tell someone about what I was, and what I was able to do.  
I joined a small detective company, which was to my taste not big enough for my ego. But it was enough to start with. It was me, a lost soul back then, James Logan, our boss with his unknown past, and Constance Charm, a wealthy girl who chose to work along with two guys and their view on justice. I had learned to life with humans in my past, but after spending two years with James and Constance I had a different idea.  
James was a handsome young man, with a good eye on what was wrong and what was right, although he lost that sometimes. He was smaller than me, and I was quiet small already. His short blond hair was like grass, standing upwards. His eyes were always looking at me as if I had done something wrong, but I knew that he didn't mean it that way. He just gave such a look at anyone. He had a great standard with the local cops, the Los Angeles police district. I never gave it time to learn the name really, I always called them "LA's angels". I don't know why, it must have been Constance that made me use that name. James was really close to "LA's angels", I heard from Constance that he was close to a female officer. I never found out who that was, but he was there a lot. I could only dream of finding a new lover someday, to cure me from all the loneliness.  
Constance was someone you might see in movies, she was a beauty, kind and caring, but she never got that back from either one of us. We pretended that she was our pal. It was wrong to act that way when she was around, but we didn't care back then. She had long brown hair and shining blue eyes, like a endless river. I called her a song one day, only she didn't pick it up that good.  
I loved working with these people, I began to get used to it, forgetting what I was for moments. The more I did together with James and Constance the more I forgot about my brothers; Kusel, Nigel, Bésuk, Mernenco, Lenco, Hicodel, and Penekius. They most probably had other things on their minds too.  
Every day was like new chapter in a police series, we had different things to deal with as we continued to take on chases. From stalkers to murders, and it never bored.

But times change, and the world does too. Because we mostly had no problem with running into the apartments of criminals, we called the cops before we ran in, and they would come by the time we had made that criminal lay on his stomach on the ground, kissing the floor with his dirty mouth. Only, this time was different, I never suspected a Vampire to interfere with our chaises. In two years we were lucky we never ran into demons or vampires, or even witches for that chance. James now had his first meeting with a Vamp, and it became his last. It was also when I used my powers once again, in order for me to save James from being bitten. I killed the bastard, but I was to late to save my boss. How awful it was to kill him with my own hands. I can still remember his face staring at me with still that look, while I held a stake to his heart.  
"Wieselle?" He had said to me with amazement.  
"I'm sorry, it's for the best." I had told him, without mentioning what he would become if I didn't, he had no idea about the existence of Vampires.  
"I feel... what happened... am I..."  
Then I pushed the stake through his chest, and he turned to dust in front of my eyes. I tried not to cry, for I had grown so used to his voice, his face, and now the last thing that was left of him was pictures and memories, and the dust on the ground.  
But just that became the reason for my first meeting with a vampire with a soul: Angel. I might have heard of him before, but never took it to mind what he was, and what he did. I would find out soon enough.

"Where is that vampire!"  
I heard a voice call from a far distance, I finally had the courage to stand on two legs again, and take a deep breath. Hearing that word "Vampire" again was getting me pissed off. I wanted to hear that word never again.  
"This way!"  
An other voice yelled through the darkness, up ahead they came from. There was nothing to see through the mist on this far end of the docks, I could barely see where James had parked the car before he joined me in the fight against the Vampire. Footsteps were getting closer, and at last a colored man attacked me in the back. It was lucky that he didn't try to stab me with anything sharp, because my secret would be revealed on the spot. Along he came with a big piece of wood, smashing it in on me. It hurt more than I had thought, but it was normal for me to endurance an attack in this kind of way. I could smell that the colored man wasn't demon.  
"Gunn, leave him, he isn't the vampire!"  
The second voice spoke to the colored man without any emotion.  
I Jumped up as soon as the colored man called Gunn let go of my arms and allowed me to stand up.  
"What the hell!"  
I had yelled with anger, forgetting the fact that I had just lost my friend.  
"I'm sorry."  
The second man said, he was dressed in a long black coat, and looked more like a movie star than a vampire hunter. He stared at me with an innocent puppy look that I could never fall for.  
"That's all you've got to say? Your friend just almost smacked me to dead, and you say sorry!"  
I was upset, and heavily exaggerating. No one could kill me, I knew that, they didn't.  
"We thought you were someone else."  
"A vampire, of course! I really look like one!"  
I didn't, I was dressed like I was going out. With clothes on that you would see rock stars wear. Tight pants and a leather coat. I couldn't believe that this person, who ever he was, could mistake me for a Vampire.  
"You're standing on it."  
I added, pointing at the dust below the man's feet.  
Gunn gazed at me with his brownness eyes, I could puke from his macho attitude.  
"Angel, we should go!"  
Gunn said, to the man with the puppy look. It seemed that he tried to scare me by saying his friend's name, but it didn't work. I had no idea who this Angel person was, but a demon or vampire, if I were one, would have taken off as soon as he heard.  
"Sure, leave me, there will be more I guess."  
I didn't plan on going with the two vampire hunters, but I say weird and stupid things when I'm not thinking clear. I was thinking of Constance, she had seen us leaving the office just a few hours ago, she had gone home by now, but still hoping everything went right. We were used to call her every time we finished off a chase in the middle of the night, and she would be relieved to hear James' voice. She then always asked to talk to me, to hear if I was doing all right.  
Angel looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness. He had read from the place I was standing in and the look in my eyes what had happened.  
"Our car is standing around the corner."  
He offered, and started to walk towards that corner. I understood and followed, although my mind said no. There was something about the Angel person that I hadn't figured out yet, and that I wanted to know. While we walked towards Angel's car I healed my wounds slowly, no to much, or else it would look like nothing ever happened. That was what I couldn't do with stab wounds, they would heal immediately, even if I didn't want them to. You might think that with my mind, I just mean my feeling about him. But I'm not normal as you've noticed. We're not called Ghost-Makers because we made up that name, but because a wizard once saw what plays a game inside our heads. A ghost, black material from the future that has been send to mess up the past just a little more. I've lived with my ghost for years, I even met the person it belonged too, he was a bad guy, and he got what he deserved. I used to have a name for my ghost, but now I call him 'Geest' which is the dutch word for Ghost. I tried to keep it simple.  
I stepped into the car without talking, I wanted to drive away, in James' car wouldn't work. Because I learned driving years and years ago, it's easy for me to forget such things.  
"You've lost your friend."  
Gunn noticed when Angel started to car, I thought it looked like a mustang, but what did I know about cars?  
"It's part of life."  
I answered, like it didn't matter to me anymore, while my heart felt heavy.  
"But it still hurts."  
Angel spoke, his voice was beginning to annoy me, it was so childless and friendly. Something I couldn't except from him for some reason.  
"It's like your heart gets ripped apart in all kind of pieces, and you can only cry."  
He seemed to know a lot about it, and I couldn't disagree with him. I had lost many people that had been important to me. Lucky I hadn't lost any of my brothers yet. From the words he spoke I had never thought he was a vampire, but that only came clear to me later.


	2. A Struggle

"Who have you brought?"  
Cordelia asked, when Angel and Gunn came back with a young man following them.  
"We found him at the docks, he fought the Vampire we were after."  
Gunn replied, and he ignored any further question. He didn't like their visitor at all.  
"Did he kill it?"  
"He did."  
Angel said, walking down the few stairs that made him enter the big hall. It was hard to describe the building they were in, it was around three, or maybe four, stories high. It was build in some old style, a bit from architecture in Italy or Mexico. Inside was a big hall, looking like a lobby. It was an hotel, named the Hyperion Hotel. Though, it wasn't used as an hotel anymore, it was the lair of an agency called "Angel Investigations". And they were specialized in anything paranormal. The boss was Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, he was associated by; Charles Gunn, Angel, Cordelia Chase and Winifred Burkle. And they had just brought into their house a god.  
"Angel, can I talk to you, allone?"  
Wesley asked, showing up next to Cordelia, followed by a shy girl, Fred.  
Angel nodded, and that was the sign for Cordelia to take the man away, to the garden.  
The man followed her without questions, he didn't talk at all, flick his eyes or make any unexpected movements.  
"You don't even know what he is!" Wesley said to Angel, it was angry but yet nervous and scared. "All you know is that he killed that Vampire, maybe he's send by Wolfram and Hart!"  
"He lost his friend." Angel replied.  
That was enough for Fred to leave too, she walked down the stairs to the garden, where Cordelia had started a conversation with the man.

I had never been in such a big place, not with people have an intention to help me. That's because I never had to go to hospitals, or clinics. How helpful it was to be a Ghostmaker, I can't stand Doctors. The girl that walked with me was a beauty, even prettier than Constance was. I felt rarely in love with her, she was really attractive. And she started to talk to me, with such a clamming voice, that I was sold.  
"I'm Cordelia Chase, what's your name, sir?"  
She asked me, smiling. I had almost no answer to that, I had called myself all sort of things and names over my years on this world that I had no idea which one to use now. I had told James and Constance my real name once, and they had begun to use it as if it was normal. Before I had always been named Christian Greenwald. It had popped it to when I started to listen to music. Greenwald was the last name of a singer of a very unknown band; Phantom Planet. I had fallen in love with their music a few years ago, when Greenwald wasn't the only singer yet. Christian was just a first name, it made people say Chris, instead of just Christian. And I liked names like that.  
"Christian Greenwald."  
I answered, with my real name in the back of my mind.  
Winnefred joined us, she stood, crumble, in front of me when she told her name unexpected. I remember her face really good, a sweet face, but such a skinny body. To my taste she was just to little to ever fall in love with, not a real woman yet.  
I knew that they would be asking questions, they were a kind of police office for sure, just like one that I belonged to before James got killed. Without him we were nothing. Me and Constance, he got the costumers, we did our jobs, but it was little with his afford.  
Cordelia looked at Fred and smiled, she told her to sit down, but Fred refused. Then she turned back to me, I could smell her *onzekerheid*, she seemed to know that I wasn't normal.  
"Where are you from, Chris?"  
She asked, at the name calling I couldn't help smiling. But she needed an answer, not a laugh. I had been asked such questions before, together with questions like: Are you an Actor? Why are you here? Who send you? And, How old are you? I always answered what I had told myself to remember when I made myself a new identity. Every little thing that I wrote down I can remember. From age till the street of my birth house. I had started living the life of the person I made up, but I promised myself not to lose the real me. Before I could answer Cordelia made her question clear.  
"Because your accent is so strange, is it French?"  
My accent? I had never been asked such a question before, not as second question. Most people didn't notice until I really told a long story. I had of course been to a lot of countries, and lived there for a while, so I had adjusted to many cultures and languages. I knew, about, 42 different languages, without counting the different dialects.  
"No, well, a bit." I told her. "It's a mixture of French, British, Scottish, and Italian. I don't know how I got it, but it's not just one accent." I explained, using my accent while I spoke each kind of language. I liked the Scottish one the most, it was such a raw language.  
Cordelia nodded, slowly, but understanding. "Are you an Actor?"  
I almost laughed, I loved strange questions like this one. It was that I knew people might ask such things, with uses of many leads. This time was probably my use of the accents. Actors had things like that under control easily. I shook my head and smiled.  
"Such a shame, you would have made a great one." She responded, closing her eyes for a moment.  
I only nodded, no way I would ever be an actor. Actors were famous, some, they were known. And known people had more friends and fans than would ever be good for me. If I wouldn't grow older they would notice faster, than when I have less friends, closer friends.  
"So, where are you from? Britain, Scotland, France or Italy?"  
"Scotland, Edinburgh." I answered.  
"What brought you here? You must have had a reason for being so far from home?"  
"A boat." I smiled, she did too, and Fred laughed." Faith I guess, I never planned on living oversea, but my dad payed the tickets." My report on myself was full with dead family members. I was the son of a junk, and my parents were both dead. With them dead, and my whole family dead, there was no one to check on the reality of my story. I was lucky I had found such a family who was totally extinguished. "Now there is nothing left for me to go home to."  
"No family?"  
"All dead, I'm the only one left."  
"I'm sorry." Cordelia said, sad, hanging her head.  
I smiled at her, and at Fred. "Life goes on, for those left behind."  
Cordelia smiled back, a smile from which I almost thought it was fake." How old are you, Chris?" She asked, but not on a 'I want to know you better' way, but on that 'I'm hoping as old as I am' way.  
How old was I really? I must have been around nine thousand years old back then, or less. I lost count a long while ago, and now there was nothing to hold on to. Before there was the fall of some kingdom I calculated my age with, but that kingdom was lost in time. Now my report said I was 24, and it fitted with my looking age, which changed randomly. I never became an old man, or a young boy. I was stuck between a young grownup and a man. I told her my age, hoping she would believe it. I waited for her to, well, ask me out. If that was what she wanted to. Sometimes I wasn't such a good guesser at the behavior of humans, I wanted to be now.  
Before she had to chance to ask, we were interrupted by two Demons jumping in the garden. Both were two times as big as me, with eight arms and dull eyes, their yellow skin smelled like blood. I had not yet seen such an ugly demon. The first one pushed Fred aside, who began to run to Angel. The second attacked me and Cordelia, kicking us back with its muscular arms, and we flew back into the hotel, against the ground.  
Angel and Gunn made their way outside, facing the Demons. They did their bests to keep them from coming in, and taking on us again, but they failed.  
I was able to stand up within a second, looking at Cordelia, who lay next to me. I got up and pulled her from the ground. She lay in my arms just when one of the Demons jumped in front of me, smashing his arms into the ground. I went through my knees to dodge an arm, and ran to the stairs, I didn't want Cordelia to get hurt.  
Wesley had joined Fred in the office, going though books to find out what they were dealing with, in order to help Gunn and Angel fight them.  
Angel followed the Demon that attacked me and Cordelia and his face changed when he smashed on the back of the thing. I saw that he was a Vampire, and I wasn't surprised. I had known that he was different. "Comun, Demon. Is that all you've got?" He asked as he wiped away the blood from his skull. He was ready for a second attack, and so was the Demon, throwing his arms around.  
I had to help, Angel's strength didn't seems to add too much to his fighting chances of killing the Demon. But Gunn needed my help more, facing his target still in the garden. And he was heavily loosing. I lay down Cordelia, and ran to the garden. Gunn was just kicked to the ground, and tried to escape the giant hands. I jumped down the small stairs and grabbed the Demon's hand before he hit Gunn, who was stunned to see me holding off such a strength. He must have thought by then that I wasn't normal. I pushed the hand back, opening the two of mine. Releasing black smoke, my power, my weapon. When the Demon smashed in two other hands I held them off with mine, putting my nails into his skin, I could smell the disease spreading into its body, but it wasn't enough to kill it. By then Angel had learned how to stop the Demons and killed off the one he was fighting, then rushed outside to find me fighting the other one. The Demon stabbed me with his claw, one out of four hands was a claw, sharp. I felt it going through my chest, but the pain was bearable. "Time for you to die." I whispered, as I let go of its hands, and aimed my power on his stomach. I pushed my hands to its chest and released far more than I was able to in one blow, it cost a lot of energy, but not much for me. The Demon turned to dust under the pressure I lay to its bones. When I was done I turned round, facing these people. Angel, I had just found out, was the Vampire with the soul. I had heard about him, but never much. I knew he leaded his own little company, I heard about his old girlfriend, and about how he pushed his own people aside, so they later took him back, but not as their leader. I knew that they would have questions now, especially with my wound healing now openly. My mouth was a bit open, so the smoke could slowly escape my body. Mostly I had to take a deep breath and breath out for a long time to canal the smoke, but this wasn't a deep wound.  
"What.. Are you?" Wesley asked, more demanded.  
Cordelia stood next to Fred, being as surprised as the rest. Gunn stared at me with anger, like Angel did. They must have thought I was a Demon anyways. Wesley and Fred were angry, but interested at the same time.  
I smiled.


	3. Strange

"What hell are you?" Angel asked in confusion, he stared over the dust that I had turned the beast in, his hands going through it like it was a soft pillow.  
I had not yet answered anything, I felt I didn't have to, I was not guilty any explanation. But they continued asking the same question, so many times that I had the idea I was driven into a little corner, and they formed my borders. I had been standing next to the dust for a while, until Angel made his move towards me and I stepped back. I don't know why, I was never afraid of anything. And I didn't have to be afraid of a Vampire with a soul. But I was. I was confused by his appearance and it made me terrified. I hoped that they didn't notice my behavior, it made me weak.  
"No demon can turn something into dust that easy." Wesley said, as he had opened a book in his arms and together with Fred read through it.  
I wished I could only read their minds, tell what they thought. What they really thought, what I was.  
"Are you a demon? Chris?" Cordelia asked, only her voice seemed to reach my mind. And to my surprise it was hers that I answered.  
"Never." I said, although it was almost a whisper, I began to hope she heard it. She looked hurt by the demon that attacked us when we were talking, but not enough to keep her from standing. Gunn held an Axe my way, that didn't scare me. Wesley walked closer, until he stood around Gunn's height, staring still at me like I was an animal. I couldn't help feeling offended. "Silly Humans!" I sneered. "Do you really think I would be here if I was a demon? Or anything close, for that matter."  
Angel stood up, looking ready to attack if I would make an unexpected move. I never make an unexpected move, that's not my style.  
"I came here because I had no where else to go, I helped you because I wanted to stay alive. And I killed that Demon because I'm able too." I had no idea if they had ever heard of the Ghost-Makers before, I know me and my brothers haven't go through life without anyone noticing we didn't grow older. We were even hired sometimes to kill someone, because they knew we couldn't die. I had changed my identity more times than any secret agent on tv did in one or more seasons, and it hadn't changed me at all. Because I stayed the same, through the killing, through the saving. And that made me clear if anyone ever noticed how strange my life was, how long I could live without eating a thing. I remember only eating when I felt like it, for the taste, not the hunger. History had written down somethings, and they were never to be forgotten. "I'm a Ghost-Maker." I finally said, returning to myself, not scared, not unsure. Just my old self. Arrogant, selfish and strong minded.  
"A Ghost-Maker." Wesley said, after me, looking amazed. "They really exist." He whispered.  
So, one had heard about us, I never thought that from Angel Investigations, I knew them from things I heard, I came to the idea this was that company from the vampire with the soul. But that one had such an intellect that he knew about me and my brothers was strange. Although we didn't go through history unnoticed we didn't care about burning books and paintings that mentioned us. I remember the burning of all those books like any lover I had ever had, it felt great. I suspected questions now, sitting down, accepting what I was, like hunters, kings, knights and emperors had done whenever we told our secret. But I was wrong with thinking that.  
"Kill him!" Wesley said, taking a step back and closing his book, then he ran up the stairs and made Fred follow him into the office.  
Gunn and Angel came running towards me, smashing me with their weapons, some I dodged others I did nothing to stop. Blood fell down my spine, cheeks and arms. But I laughed as Gunn's axe hit my leg, and Angel kicked me in my stomach. After a few seconds they saw it didn't have any use.  
I laughed as I lay against the wall, they looked over me, Cordelia had her eyes on my too. I felt their amazed faces staring at me. I opened my mouth and breathed in heavily, I couldn't hear my heart beating, so it would mean I had to get a new one soon. Smoke left my veins when I breathed out, and moments later all my wounds healed. Any blood turned into smoke, scars closed and my skin came back together where it had been ripped apart. And I stood up again, facing Gunn and Angel with a smile on my face. "Did you really think you could kill me?" I asked.

"They weren't after Angel, were they?" Wesley asked me as we sat down, I had been ripped apart a few more times before they really gave up. And then Wesley had taken me into his office, and started to talk like there was nothing.  
"I have no idea." I told him, looking around me while I drunk out of a cup that Cordelia gave me, wine. Only Angel was with us now, the rest was discussing the matter for themselves. I didn't care.  
"It was clearly that they were after you."  
"I still have no idea. Never saw such demons ever before."  
"They may have heard of their leader, then. His name is Goug'zha." Wesley said, a book lay in front of him. There was a picture, but I couldn't really make out what it was when I looked at it from the place I sat.  
"Is it a pig like demon?" I asked, I had heard of the name, maybe even seen it, but I had seen so much that I couldn't really remember any face besides that of the people I had loved once.  
Wesley made a thinking face, like I had just asked him a most difficult question.  
Angel shook his head and lay the book in front of him, making Wesley look upset for a moment when I had the book.  
"Well, maybe..." I started.  
"I'll let Gunn sort it out." Angel said, walking out of the room to call for Gunn, and within seconds he was back. While Wesley kept his eyes on me, like I was an animals that was about to strike. I thought his look could burn, but it was more of a sad look then anything else.  
"You're a Ghost-Maker." Wesley spoke, opening a new book, with absolute care.  
"I am." I answered, not that I was asked a question.  
"Which of the eight Brothers are you?" He went on, I saw a whole page written about me and my brothers, even pictures, but I couldn't make out what it was on those pictures.  
I was going to answer no matter what, it was not like I was really protecting a great secret, not with the book in front of Wesley. "Wieselle." I said, my name had been with me through my years. Back when I was young it was a popular name, just like those of my brothers. Now it sounded more like a girl's name, but I still like my name. My brothers called me 'Wies', 'Selle' or 'Weiz' all the time, but whenever I was against a demon, Vampire or any kind I called myself by my real name. Some old Demons remembered it, and they knew what I was capable off.  
"The Seventh brother? The friendliest."  
"The Friendliest?"  
"Wieselle, the Friendliest, that's how you are described." Wesley said and went with his fingers over the words. "Your Brothers; Bésuk the Eldest, Lenco the Leader, Penekius the Smartest, Kusel the Cruelest, Hicodel the Strongest, Nigel the Charming, and Mernenco the Youngest."  
I looked at the book with an amazed sense in my eyes. "What kind of book are you reading?"  
"A book about you."  
I wanted to know what was in it, how much about us was known.  
"About your powers, your secrets."  
"And what a secrets they are." Angel added. "Needing hearts to survive, unable to look right into the sun. It looks like an old time Vampire story to me."  
"Nearly." I said, I hated been called a Vampire or a Demon. And I saw Angel smile on my reply.  
"Killing people by releasing smoke from hands and mouth. Some evil bastard you are." Angel told me.  
"I guess that book only tells you the naughty bits. Not how we have saved people, or how we've stopped wars..."  
"...And started them. No, this books tells only the bad parts of your life." Angel interrupted me.  
"Don't they all." I said, more of a whisper.  
"What's your purpose here, Wieselle? Without your brothers?" Wesley noticed, as me and Angel were done with our conversation.  
"We split up, I went here, and they... well, they went somewhere else." I replied, I answered any question without problems. As long as I didn't show emotions I was okay with it. " I ain't here to do anything stupid or something." I added, they knew what I was, what I had done, and what I could do. Surely they thought the worst about my visit here.  
"Your friend, what was he?"  
"A private detective, just like you. I worked with him, catching bad guys. I think, now, that Vampire was after me too." I said, I wasn't sure, but all things seemed to fall to place.  
Angel smirked at me. "You doing good, that seems..."  
"Strange?" I interrupted this time. "I thought the same about a Vampire saving people."  
It became quiet.  
"Okay, Wieselle, you can have some rest. We'll sort out who's after you, good guys help each other." Wesley said, and stood up, collecting the many books he had put on the table.  
I nodded and left the room, I sat down on the couch in the hall. I had no where else to go, I had to call Constance one day, but not now, I wasn't ready to do that now.

I woke with something tickling my ear, when I opened my eyes a big demon dog was licking my face. I pushed it away and turned on my side. Cordelia sat on my foot end, looking at me with a friendly smile. I was still a bit tired, I was human, humans need sleep as much as I do. My eyes were still halve closed, I hadn't had enough sleep yet.  
"You're a tight sleeper." Cordelia whispered. "Even now, your heart still reacts like it sleeps."  
I shook my head, understanding what she meant, my heart had leveled its use. It was getting old, I needed a new one soon. "It's dying." I said.  
She stared at me, shocked. Her face turning white. She said nothing.  
"Don't worry." I told her, knowing that she thought I would die. Humans can't life without the beating of their hearts, and I wasn't a Vampire. "I just need a new one."  
"How? How can you get a new one? Do you have to... kill?"  
"Not at all. I need to copy, let me show you." I said to her, standing up, leading her with me to the middle of the room. I was alone with her, everyone else was gone. I thought at least, it later seemed that their friend, Lorne, was watching me doing my thing. "I won't hurt you." I added.  
She nodded, but was unsure, I could just read that feeling off her eyes. They didn't trust me, yet. But enough to let me take her heart.  
"Relax, I really won't hurt you." I said, holding her hand softly as I stood where I wanted her to stand. I came closer, she resisted a second, but did nothing when I kissed her on the lips. I couldn't help kissing her, if I wouldn't there was no way the copying would work. "Touch on the lips, touch on the eyes. She her passing by..." I whispered, to myself. Cordelia was startled, she didn't move at all. Until I held her hand up and made her turn twice. "Oh, my god, she turned twice. Now her happy heart is mine." I ended, with the last only coming through to myself. I whispered them in such a way that I only moved my lips while the words twirled through my mind. I did a step back, the real Cordelia stayed on her place, like a statue, while her copy followed my as I leaded her back to the couch. I felt attracted to her, and this copy did to me. I kissed her in her neck, then lay my hand on the place where her heart was. Lorne by now had walked down the stairs, willing to know what I was up to. I felt romance for a second, just before she turned to dust and the dust was sucked up by my hand. On that moment Wesley and Gunn walked in, they had no idea what they were seeing, the real Cordelia was out of their vision. And they came running to me filled with anger, screaming things that didn't come through in my head, my body was still absorbing the new energy. The new heart.  
"You bastard!" Gunn yelled, when he jumped on me and made me fall to the ground. I heard my bones in my back smack as I landed on the ground with his weight on me. He smashed in on my face, always the face.  
"Gunn!" Cordelia yelled, running up to him and stopping him from hitting me.  
"Cordelia, but... he?" Gunn said, terribly confused. And I thought that a man like him was used to things like this.  
I pushed Gunn of me and made my body heal the head wounds, although I continued feeling dizzy. "Have the two of you found anything?" I asked Wesley as I got up and looked at my face in the reflextion on the closed window.  
"Not yet." Wesley said, ignoring what had just happened, he understood what I was, and what I had to do to stay alive. "Angel is working on it, and Gunn will too."  
Gunn nodded and left the hotel, staring with rage at me, he still couldn't understand.  
"You, just clean up." Wesley said, his face a mask.  
I looked down, my whole shirt was filled with blood, my blood. If I hadn't taken my eyes off as fast as I did I might have passed out, blood was one of those things I couldn't take. Well, I could looked at blood longer than I did, any blood, but not my own. My hair was full of it too.


	4. Living A Dream

_**The story Continues, after a small break. After this Chapter I'll be using no Wieselle POV anymore, unless I feel like it fits a bit better. **_

_**-**_

I remember spending around an hour under the shower, until my fingers were hurting from drying out. I healed them when I came out of the shower, just a few drops of water and I regenerated like it was nothing. The smoke that I made would make me stronger in any fight. I was just like a battery, hurting me would load my powers, and whenever I used them they got weaker. When I hit the lowest point I had to get new blood to help me heal, I had to change my heart. I had used all of the energy I had left on killing the demon, not that I had left a lot. But that was what drove my heart to beat slower, what Cordelia had heard. A low heart rate didn't mean my dead, not nearly. I only was weakened, but it never came that far that I began to feel sick, like Bésuk had to endurance one time.  
I put on an underpants and looked at myself in the mirror, how long had it been since I ever looked at myself in the mirror? I had only seen my face in glass, or water.  
Cordelia's heart had made me look younger, not 24 anymore. Well, I always looked younger than I was, the last person I took a heart from was around the 30, and that heart made me look around the mid twenties. My beard had grown a bit, but Wesley and Gunn had given me all the stuff to get cleaned up. To shave, to wash, and of course to do my hair. But a brush wouldn't be enough to make that hair of mine sit properly.  
As I did my face and hair I could see Lorne stare at me from the door opening. When I dried my face with the towel I first reacted on his sneaking about. "I don't like spies." I said.  
Lorne opened the door and walked in, he stopped a few meters away from me. "You sing under the shower." He said. I rose my eyebrow. "You miss your brothers."  
And that turned the switch in my head about what I thought about this person, he wasn't just silence and useless, he also had some sort of gift from which he could read you from your singing.  
"Yeah, and I don't need you to tell that around." I said to him, sounding a bit angry, I just wanted him to leave. And he did, without saying an other word he left. I sighed and went on, to the room where I was supposed to sleep while Angel and the rest find out who was after me. I would pay them for their help as soon as I killed my stalker, I think they knew.  
Clothes were lay out on the bed, but I knew from the look at it that they were to big for my skinny body. I had hardly shoulders, muscles or a chest, I was one and all skin and bone. I ate a lot, but I never gained weight, I sported too, but not daily, or monthly even. I didn't care, females didn't go for only a hot body. I put on my own pants, because putting on one of Gunn's or Wesley's would only allow everyone to laugh at me. My tight pants were also sitting most comfortable. Then their was the shirt moment, mine was covered in blood, so I couldn't dare to go on the streets with that thing. Gunn was probably the biggest, so I wouldn't even try putting on his clothes. I looked at the shirt that Wesley gave me, it was a dark blue sweater. I had no other chose but to put it on, I looked at it as if it was a disease. It was big, twice maybe, and I looked funny in it. A small man, with a tight pants, and a wide dark blue sweater.  
I some money out of the pockets of my pants and counted it, just enough to buy two drinks. I walked over to the door, and closed it behind me. When I reached the hall again I saw only Lorne and Fred, everyone else was gone. Fred was talking to Lorne about Gunn, but nothing interesting. I jumped down the stairs, and they looked up.  
"Where are you going?" Fred asked.  
"Out." I answered and took a leather jacket from a chair, it was probably Angel's, but I needed something too, didn't I?  
Fred looked surprised, but then she came up to me, with an unsure face. I was sure I had seen her make that same face before. "But, it's that dangerous? With those... things... after you?"  
I rose an eyebrow, changed my expression and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll survive." I said to her, and she laughed a bit. I could just smell the shame in her, she knew what I could do. She said no more when I made my way through the door, and without anyone bothering me I reached the streets, even the bar.

First I went to an nearby public telephone, I had to tell Constance what I was up too. But this time it was around 4 in the morning. I had slept around the two hours, and the fight began around 12 o'clock. So, I thought it must have been around 4. This was perfect for me, I knew that Constance wouldn't answer a call so late, so I had free play, meaning I wouldn't have to completely talk to her. The phone went, a few times, until I got the answer machine. "Constance, It's me, Wieselle."  
"Wieselle!?" A female voice yelled through the phone, I was caught. "Why are you calling so late? What have you and James been up to? I've waited at the office until 1 o'clock!"  
"Well..." I had no idea how to tell her that James died, that memory still hurt. "I've have bad news, Constance." I started with.  
"What is it?" Constance asked me, almost crying already. "Is James dead?"  
I was surprised to hear her say that, like she knew I was going to the minute that I started to talk about bad news. "I... yes. I'm sorry." I said, but it was to late, Constance had started crying. "I tried to save him, but... I was to late."  
"Wieselle?" Constance asked, still crying, but softer now. "Will you come over tomorrow, I could use your support." She said.  
I wanted to ask her if I could come now, but she hang up before I was able to even think of it. I sighed, I had passed the crying, being sad part. There was now the 'getting back to life' part, one that I had been through a lot.  
I kicked against the public phone and walked away from it in frustration. Putting that aside I walked into a pub.

I looked at the blond haired girl like she was a toy, one that I could use and get rid of when I wanted, one that was mine, and I didn't have to pay for it. She was pretty, friendly, and honestly sexy. The way we moved on the dancefloor that night was like magic. And two hours later I was still with her, talking and laughing. Making jokes about; work, life, drinking, sports. I could stay there so much longer, with the idea that the sun wouldn't start shining until around 8. I had two more hours to talk to her. She started to get tired, I had just slept and was completely awake.  
"Really, my boss is always telling me to shut up. But he's never angry." She told me.  
I laughed. "How can anyone get angry at you?" I asked her, flirting.  
"That's sweet." She responded, and came closer to me.  
We were sitting next to each other on some modern type of couch, with some drinks in our hands.  
"Now, it's your turn. What's your boss like?" She asked, smiling.  
"Well..." I started, looking a bit sad. "My boss died last night." I said, and she looked shocked. "He was a nice person." I went on. "Always looking at me like I always did everything wrong, but besides that always taking his employees out for a drink, or dinner." I smiled. "I miss that guy."  
She nodded, and didn't know how to respond to that.  
I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled even wider, hoping she would notice that I wanted an other subject.  
We were interrupted by a man jumping on our table, I had a much faster reflex than anyone else and kicked away the table. The man, vampire as I saw, fell down. I got up, facing it's ugly face with rage. These things had killed my boss. Two others joined the Vampire, looking at me, their prey. I held out my knuckles and smirked. I had just gotten a new heart, so I would be ready for a fight.

Cordelia walked outside, followed by Fred. "Shouldn't we get Angel, or Gun, to help us?" Fred asked her, looking a bit scared.  
Cordelia shook her head, she would deal with Wieselle herself, the guy should have never left the hotel. "We're strong enough together." She was determined to get the man who took her heart before. She still felt him, knew where he was, like they were connected somehow. He was her for some reason. He didn't feel it, but she did. She even felt what he felt, so many emotions. He was careless about dead and fighting, loving towards his brothers, but felt more hatred towards his enemies than she had ever felt. And the worse about sharing the feelings was Wieselle's confused ideas, his lost hopes, and his unknown fate, the future, the past, the present. If she would concentrate on what he thought even more she might pass out. "He's in this pub, we'll get him back to the hotel before Angel ever knows he gone."  
Fred nodded, following Cordelia.


End file.
